


fiendin' for you lately

by wildhunt (earthshaker)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Frottage, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/wildhunt
Summary: "C'mon," Yukhei coaxes. "Let go, baby."Mark covers her face with her hands, cheeks flaming. She's never given a lapdance before, but it's Yukhei who is asking, sweetly."Okay," Mark murmurs, smiling when Yukhei grins.





	fiendin' for you lately

**Author's Note:**

> i've been going through an acute bout of writer's block lately and channeled it into writing for an nct pairing i've wanted to write for since it was like, conceived. i'm the lumark shipper after all <3\. thank yous to c, a & a for being my nct consultants. #MARK_LEE_IS_A_VICTIM_OF_TF_WHITE_SUEDE. title from big ole freak - megan thee stallion.

Mark is far from a jealous person but she can’t help the way she throws her legs over Yukhei’s at the party they’re at. She may not be jealous—but she is possessive, and the way people keep eyeing Yukhei makes her feel like she has to do something about it and she’s far too shy to start making out with her girlfriend. Yukhei doesn’t seem to mind though, more preoccupied with the expanse of Mark’s bare legs in her lap, running her big palms along them, Mark shivering every time her fingers so much as skim under the hem of her miniskirt. It’s without intent, and that’s what makes it worse.

They’ve been here long enough for Yukhei to make her rounds and while the business frat she’s in throws admittedly _good_ parties, Mark isn’t into exhibitionism the way Jaemin has her hands up Lee Jeno’s shirt right next to them. And Mark has wanted Yukhei’s hands under her skirt since she put it on, although Yukhei is a little too dense to figure it out for herself.

“Let’s bounce?” Mark whispers into Yukhei’s ear, grinning to herself when Yukhei grunts in assent.

Traffic’s smooth enough that they get to Yukhei’s apartment in half the time it took to get to the party, her roommates away for the weekend. It’s been a while since they last had time to fuck and as much as Mark hopes she isn’t easy to read, Yukhei’s far too good at it. All it takes is Yukhei meeting her eyes as she connects her phone to her speakers before she breaks out into a wide grin, Mark blushing immediately.

“How long have you been waiting to get out of the skirt?” Yukhei teases, backing Mark up against the door.

Mark can’t help the full body shiver—Yukhei’s bigger than her—and that always sets her off.

“You want me out of it more,” Mark says, aiming for casual but landing on eager. Not desperate, not yet though.

“Wanna gimme a show?” Yukhei’s hands are under her skirt, palming her ass, Mark pushing her ass back into Yukhei’s hands.

“A show?” Mark murmurs, tipping her head back to accommodate Yukhei kissing down the line of her neck. This close she can smell Yukhei’s perfume, Tom Ford’s White Suede, warm and spicy. She’s been guilty of spraying her hoodie with it, and Donghyuck once called it Yukhei’s alpha pheromones.

“A lap dance.”

“I’ve never done that before,” Mark stutters. “What if I do it wrong? Or like, I break something?”

Yukhei laughs and Mark feels a flash of insecurity, pulling back into herself.

“There’s no right or wrong, plus you’re like, the sexiest person I know. You could sneeze in my face and I’d still find it sexy.”

Mark laughs at that—it’s true. If there’s anyone in the world who makes her feel special beyond compare, it’s Yukhei.

"C'mon," Yukhei coaxes. "Let go, baby."

Mark covers her face with her hands, cheeks flaming. She's never given a lapdance before, but it's Yukhei who is asking, sweetly.

"Okay," Mark murmurs, smiling when Yukhei grins.

Yukhei settles against her headboard, legs spread, Mark hovering at the foot of her bed, unsure how to proceed. The speakers are still playing Megan Thee Stallion and she supposes it’s mood appropriate music, Mark swaying her hips as she runs her hands along her body, teasingly lifting her skirt to flash her panties, pushing the hem of her shirt up and letting it drop down before Yukhei can catch a glimpse of her bra. It _feels_ awkward but Yukhei is watching her with dark eyes and a parted mouth, hands fisted in her sheets and it’s enough to spur Mark on. She lifts her shirt up slowly, dragging the soft material along her body, shimmying out of it and throwing it behind her. Mark makes her way to Yukhei, straddling her, still swaying her hips, smiling shyly when Yukhei brings her hands up to her thighs.

Yukhei’s thigh ends up between her legs, Mark grinding down tentatively and gasping. She’s thought about it; the way Yukhei’s hand spans her thigh but hers are so small they barely cover half of Yukhei’s. _Baby hands_ , Yukhei says fondly. The same baby hands that Yukhei guides to her throat sometimes, when Mark _needs_ to take. They’re still figuring out what they like but if Mark’s being honest, she’s been thinking about this since she saw Yukhei on the soccer field in freshman year.

Mark repeats the motion, Yukhei’s grin fading, eyes wide as she watches Mark. In the initial stages of their relationship, Yukhei looking at her like that always made Mark shy, made her want to avoid meeting Yukhei’s eyes, afraid of what she’d find there. Now though, she knows. Yukhei’s never looked at her with anything less than absolute adoration, knows that Yukhei would bend over backwards to give her anything she asked for—it’s dizzyingly powerful. It takes Mark rolling her hips down again and again and again, mouth falling open, before Yukhei reaches for the back of Mark’s bra, Mark laughing at her expression when she doesn’t find the clasp.

“It’s a front clasp,” Mark giggles, moving Yukhei’s hands from her back to her front.

“I knew that,” Yukhei says semi-seriously, hands working at her bra.

Mark’s smile only lasts as long as it takes for Yukhei to get her bra off and drag her tongue up her sternum, mouthing at her neck, hands completely covering Mark’s tits.

“Fuck I love your tits,” Yukhei groans, right before her teeth find purchase on Mark’s skin.

Mark fists her hands in Yukhei’s hand in surprise, hips stuttering when Yukhei _sucks_ , the hand not splayed over the small of her back rolling the nipple of her other tit between her fingers. She moans out Yukhei’s name when her mouth moves to suck on her nipple, grinding down on Yukhei’s thigh. There was a time where Mark would have been insecure about being on top of Yukhei like this, preferring Yukhei’s body languidly stretched over hers like a shield from her insecurities but slightly more than a year of dating her has changed that—Yukhei isn’t afraid to tell Mark when she likes something—and Yukhei likes Mark the most, her words, not Mark’s.

Yukhei likes her tits, small enough to fit in her hands, has played with them until Mark is so wet it aches. Yukhei likes her ass, if the way she doesn’t skip a chance to smack it whenever she has Mark face down, ass up, one hand heavy on the small of her back and keeping her spine dipped perfectly as she eats Mark out says anything about that. Yukhei likes that Mark is smaller and Mark does too, from the easy way Yukhei picks her up when they hug to the way she holds Mark down when they fuck. Yukhei likes her laugh, even if Mark thinks she sounds like a guffawing troll. Yukhei likes her _so much_ , perpetually walking around with a dopey smile on her face the second Mark has her hand in hers. She’s in a daze of thoughts, grinding down with almost single minded purpose, flushing when she realizes she’s wet, panties sticking to her skin, stiffening up and pulling away from Yukhei’s thigh.

“Babe?” Yukhei meets her eyes, hands smoothing down her back, down her hips.

“This is so embarrassing,” she says. Yukhei keeps staring, confused.

“I’m wet,” Mark clarifies.

“Oh,” Yukhei blinks. “From grinding my thigh? That’s so hot, what the fuck. You’re so hot, Mark.”

“You’re not grossed out?” Mark asks.

“Why would I be? Do you wanna ride my thigh?”

Yukhei’s so sweetly eager to give that Mark feels the embarrassment recede, consumed instead by adoration for her girlfriend. Yukhei would never judge her for wanting this. And if she’s being honest, she’s even more aroused, restless with it almost, plagued with visions of her rutting against Yukhei’s thigh like she’s in heat when she closes her eyes. Yukhei squeezing her tit and dragging her tongue over her skin reminds her that she was asked a question, too embarrassed to meet her eyes as she buries her face in the crook of Yukhei’s neck and nods.

“Lemme hear you say it,” Yukhei teases. Mark doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s grinning, pulling away to glare at her halfheartedly.

“Wong Yukhei, I’m gonna ride your thigh.” There’s probably some irony in the fact that Megan Thee Stallion is still playing in the background.

Yukhei’s grinning and she looks kind of silly—it’s big, far too pleased with herself, Mark huffing as she leans forward to kiss the smile off her face. All it does is make her smile wider and Mark gives up, fumbling with the zipper of her skirt, stilling when Yukhei’s hands cover hers.

“Keep the skirt on,” Yukhei smirks then, and it’s downright sleazy, pushing her hands under Mark’s skirt and palming her ass. “I know you wore it for me.”

Mark flushes even deeper; Yukhei isn’t _wrong_ but it’s mortifying now that she knows. Instead of rewarding Yukhei with the truth, she pulls away to shimmy her panties off, Yukhei doing the same, kicking off her jeans, Mark climbing back onto her lap to work on the buttons of her shirt. She suspected Yukhei wasn’t wearing a bra during the party, but the truth is way better, Mark pushing the shirt off her shoulders and ducking to trail kisses down Yukhei’s neck. She splutters when Yukhei pulls her away with a gentle grip on her jaw, leading Mark to kiss her properly, tongue hot against the backs of her teeth, like she can lick her claim onto Mark.

It’s easy to forget why they started making out when Yukhei’s has one hand grabbing her ass and the other tight on her hip until Yukhei pulls her down against her thigh, Mark gasping at the sensation of skin on skin, tight muscle against her pussy. She can’t help the experimental roll of her hips, or the way she blushes knowing that Yukhei can feel just how wet she is against the muscle of her thigh. Yukhei pulls away from the kiss, pushing two fingers past Mark’s parted lips instead. Mark shivers, closing her mouth around them, licking between them, bobbing her head up and down the length of them. Mark feels strangely powerful like this; astride Yukhei’s thigh in a miniskirt, Yukhei under her and staring up at her, scissoring her fingers in Mark’s mouth. She whines when Yukhei pulls them out and runs them along her body, arching her back at the chill that follows the wet trail, biting down on her lip when Yukhei gets them under her skirt, running her fingers along the damp folds of her slit.

“Fuck, _Xuxi,_ ” Mark gasps out, nails digging into Yukhei’s shoulders.

“You _are_ wet, holy shit,” Yukhei marvels, Mark gasping again when Yukhei’s fingers dip into her entrance, fucking her shallowly with them.

Yukhei pulls them away when Mark tries to ride her fingers, grinning up at her.

“You said you were gonna ride my thigh.”

Mark would roll her eyes but as it stands, she wants it so bad, wants to grind her wetness against Yukhei’s thighs and come like that. She doesn’t know if she has the stamina for it; the last time she tried to ride Yukhei’s strap, Yukhei ended up holding her in place as she fucked into Mark. It’s that same strength that has Mark hot and bothered, knowing that Yukhei could move her around like it’s nothing, knowing that if she asked for it Yukhei would move her hips _for_ her, keep her there until she comes, not that she would ever admit it.

She tentatively rolls her hips against Yukhei’s thigh to wipe her smirk off but it’s Mark that ends up gasping, nails digging in tighter. It’s hard to meet Yukhei’s eyes—Mark feels _shy_ —Yukhei’s pupils are all black, looking up at her like she’s _more._ It makes her flustered in ways that she can’t explain, a warm ache lodged in the center of her ribs, spreading through her body, indistinguishable from the heat pooling between her legs.

“C’mon princess,” Yukhei whispers. “I know you can do better.”

The pet name hits her like a sledgehammer, her desire flaring up even more, grinding down on Yukhei’s thigh in tight circles, faster. Being called princess makes Mark feel like she has to be _good_ and she _can_ , in Yukhei’s arms she can do anything, be anything. In Yukhei’s arms she can ask for what she wants—Yukhei may tease her, may grin up at her but it’s also Yukhei’s hands on her waist, sucking a hickey into her breast. Mark whines when Yukhei pushes her tits together, dragging her tongue over both her nipples, surprising both Yukhei and herself with it. Yukhei barely misses a beat, squeezing her tits and repeating the motion, Mark unable to help herself from grinding down harder against Yukhei’s thigh, another high sound leaving her mouth. She’s never felt this desperate before, whining as she spreads her thighs further apart, rocking her hips. Too late, she realizes it’s not enough, not enough friction, not enough stimulation, burying her face in Yukhei’s neck, whining as the pleasure builds up. She needs Yukhei’s fingers, bigger than hers, scissoring her open, needs Yukhei’s mouth on her clit. The wet glide of her pussy against hot muscle isn’t enough, building up too slow, her thighs burning from the effort, Mark panting open mouthed. Yukhei’s hands card through her hair, smooth down her back, hot, Mark whining when they settle on her hips.

“Please,” Mark babbles. She wants to come so bad, doesn’t know how long she can keep this up, definitely knows she can’t do it long enough to come.

“What’s that, princess?” Yukhei breathes out, right against her ear.

Mark’s grinding down desperately, rhythm uneven, her orgasm so close and yet so far away, building up in slow bursts.

“Do you think you can come like this for me?” Yukhei asks.

“Xuxi,” Mark whines into Yukhei’s neck. “Xuxi, Xuxi, _please,_ I can’t _._ ”

“Try for me baby, c’mon, I know you can,” Yukhei kisses the side of her neck, using her grip on Mark’s hips to slow her down, hold her firm against her thigh, Mark moaning.

“You can do this, princess, you’re so good for me,” Yukhei says, tensing the muscles in her thigh and raising her leg, pulling Mark along it.

Mark is practically dead weight on top of Yukhei, desperately rolling her hips, Yukhei coaxing her along with a firm grip. She’s barely doing any work at this point, Yukhei guiding her at a pace so slow she isn’t even surprised when the first tears flow from her eyes.

“So pretty, princess,” Yukhei admires, pulling Mark down for a kiss.

It’s more them panting into each other’s mouths, Mark bouncing along desperately against Yukhei’s thigh.

“I know you can come like this, you’re so good, you’re my best girl,” she says, guiding her to a faster rhythm, Mark gasping into her mouth.

In a burst of energy, Mark moves along with Yukhei, one hand fisted in Yukhei’s hair, panting as she rolls her hips fast and hard, chasing after her orgasm. It’s a combination of that and Yukhei pulling her along like a doll that finally tips her over, biting down on Yukhei’s shoulder to muffle her whimper. Desperation takes over, the need to show Yukhei she _is_ her best girl, her princess, Mark grinding down unevenly and riding out her orgasm, panting against Yukhei’s skin as the tears continue to fall, Yukhei murmuring encouragement as she continues guiding her. Yukhei doesn’t let go until Mark’s movements become jerky and she starts whining, overstimulation setting in. She slumps against Yukhei, Yukhei rolling them onto their sides, grinning.

“I’m gonna make you ride my face next time,” Yukhei says. “Give Tina Snow a run for her money.”

“Shut _up,_ ” Mark drawls, half-heartedly hitting Yukhei’s shoulder, unsurprised when she catches it.

She is surprised when Yukhei brings Mark’s hand to her mouth, licking two fingers and taking them into her mouth, tongue moving between them, getting the vee of her fingers wet before guiding them past the waistband of her boxer briefs.

“Get me off?” Yukhei asks, eyebrow raised, like Mark would ever say no.

Mark grins. “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just a cat looking for pats (kudos and comments). drop by my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lilting) or [writing twt](https://twitter.com/junseokhao) if you’d like to say hi there instead.


End file.
